A Scene for a prompt: The Reason Why the Occupation Began so Early
by Dreamcreator
Summary: I found this interesting prompt and decided to give it a go. Its just a small scene, but I might do an actual story once I have time. This was mostly to help with writers block. More information inside story. Warning! Contains slash (Bane/Blake) and it is Alpha/Omega verse. You have been warned! Contains child abuse and mentions of torture. I warn you again.


**Hi!**

**I apologize for the lack of new stories and new chapter on here, but I have been suffering from computer problems and not to mention writers block, and lets not forget real life. That ruins everything for everybody. So I found this prompt which I advise you to look at before reading this story so you can understand whats going on. I only just did a small scene from the prompt and maybe when I have the time and overcome my writers block I might actually turn this into a story. So please leave a comment telling me what you think of it. I know its not good, especially with writers block, but it has helped me write again so thats a plus! Means I will have new chapters and stories posted up on here real soon hopefully. So please be nice and leave a review be it good or constructive criticism. Flamers shall be extinguished!**

**Link to prompt: tdkr - kink . livejournal 3076 .html? thread = 3456516#t3456516 **

**If the link doesn't work, I have the prompt on here as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight Rises or any of its characters except for mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Here is a description of the prompt, which I must warn you is very long:**

**Omega Robin wasn't born in Gotham, or in America for that matter. He was born in the same country as Talia and Bane were, but here's the catch: Robin has a disease that makes him pale and his skin burn if he is out in the sun, so he must be covered at all times. The people in his country see him as a Demon or Ghost (make up some insult for people with that disease). So he travels trying to find work and a place to live, only to be turned away by other Alphas and Omegas, or running away from Alphas who want to force themselves on him.**  
**One day, Robin hears crying and finds two abandon boys: a newborn omega and its alpha toddler sibling (I prefer they both be boys, but if you want to go with boy/girl that's okay) who have the same disease as Robin and were abandon because of their pale skin, so Robin raises them as his own sons (Because no Alpha would ever want to bond with an Omega like him).**  
**A few years' later (maybe four so the kids can be really adorable and mischievous, so make their ages four and seven) and Robin meets Father Reilly on a missionary trip. The priest helps them sneak into America where they have new identities (Robin becoming John Blake) and try to act American, but still covering up their skin so it doesn't get burned, while Robin and his sons speak in their native tongue in private. Robin helps Father Reilly out with the orphan boys who look up to him as their mother and treat the two little boys as siblings. Maybe around this time, he meets Gordon, Bruce Wayne, and Miranda Tate.**  
**One day, Robin and his boys find a message/quote written in their native tongue. They answer back. Soon there is another message to their reply and it goes on and one, with Robin and his sons enjoying the messages. Soon it turns to letters (I don't know how), and Robin is starting to have a crush on his mysterious writer. When the threat of Bane appears in Gotham, something happens and Government officials arrest Robin and his sons for being in the country illegally and putting them in jail/prison before they are sent back to their country to face punishment. The officials rough them up a bit (bruises or expose their skin into the sun) while Gordon and others try to figure out how to help them.**  
**The Occupation then happens on the day Robin and his sons are about to be sent back to their country. They hear all the commotions and riots happening outside their cell and the building. Soon they hear footsteps approaching their cell, their door opening to reveal a powerful Alpha…Bane.**

***********  
**+Bane has a soft spot for children (he adores Robin's children as they do with him).**  
**+Have Robin act like his character in the movie, but having a tender side as well (with his children and soon Bane).**  
**+Basard and Talia become friends and soon Uncle and Aunt to the children.**  
**+Bane having a hard time trying to court Robin, same with Robin (like a school crush).**  
**+InsecureRobin! He doesn't think he is good enough for Bane because of his skin/disease, same goes for Bane who thinks he isn't good enough for Robin.**  
**+Have Bane torturing the Government officials for harming his omega and their children.**  
**+Basically Robin and the boys being in jail is the reason the Occupation began ahead of schedule so the League could save them.**  
**+BONUS! Funny scene with Basard unable to cook anything and him being banned from the kitchen for all eternity.**  
**+MUST BE A HAPPY ENDING!**

* * *

It had been a terrifying long week in their small cell.

Robin had his young sons curled up to his sides, the shabby blanket on top of them, trying to give them warmth from the cold; protecting them from the bitter darkness that surrounded them in the cell and outside of it. The untold dangers that they would soon have to face. The brick walls and icy metal bars giving them no comfort, just a reminder of everything that had led up to this.

Tomorrow they were going back to their country to face punishment.

The Omega grimaced, his bruised face hurting from the movement. His body ached from the beatings he and his little boys received from those Government Officials. The ones who declared that they were in the City of Gotham illegally, in this country illegally and therefore must be punished for it. He could feel every punch, count every kick they had given him. Removing his clothes so that the sun could burn his skin, in pure agony. The worst though was watching his sons receive the same treatment and he couldn't do anything about it, just forced to see it all. They were children! They had done nothing wrong! How dare they treat them like common trash!

"Mama." His baby whispered. Robin looked down, cringing at the state his child was in. A black eye forming and a swollen cheek the color bruised in red and purple. A front tooth was also missing. Kicked or punched out. Not the way a four year old omega boy should be losing his baby teeth.

"Yes Tempaki?" he whispered gently, stroking both their heads softly. His eldest boy flinched in pain, making Robin apologize and give him a kiss. His Alpha son didn't look no better than his younger brother, with a bloody nose, cut lip, and bruising on his forehead. His eyes showed sadness and wisdom of a cruel reality that no seven year should ever have to experience so young. Robin's guilt increased more and more. It was his fault for all of this happening…he was so careless…

"What's going to happen to us?"

He closed his eyes, thoughts racing in his weary mind. Guilt especially. Why, why did he agree with Father Reilly's offer to leave his country, to have a better life for him and his sons? He knew what the punishment would be if they were caught, yet he had still done it. Of course he knew why he agreed to leave. He was an unbonded Omega with no Alpha for a partner, a single parent, and most importantly…his society couldn't accept him and his children because of their disease.

His cursed disease! Why were he and his children meant to suffer so? Why couldn't they walk in the streets during the day like normal people? To feel the warm rays of the sun, shining down on them…no they had to feel its wrath; their pale white skin to suffer agonizing painful burns from the sunlight. To only have freedom and peace in the darkest of nights. Their country condemned them as outcasts. Living Ghosts that walked their sandy lands, bringing curses and plagues upon the people and their homes. Such superstitious nonsense. Such lies. And Robin along with his children had to pay the price for their ignorance.

Now…he had to tell his children all of this. The consequences all three of them would receive for this crime. He could only pray that they were sentenced to death than to be sold as sex slaves the moment they reach their country's soil. Death was a much more merciful punishment.

He lied. "I really don't know, but know this: we are going to be together no matter what. Understood?"

Both boys nodded their heads.

"We'll be strong Mama, I promise. I know we are strong."

"That is right Denahi."

He hugged them, his love reflecting for them. He could scent their fear on them, wishing he could do something to change that. To reassure them that everything would turn out right in the end. How he wish he could believe that. The moment was interrupted by a coughing noise. Turning their heads, they saw Officer Montoya carrying a food tray; its contents consisting of sandwiches, chips, and drinks.

"Hey, I brought you all a late dinner. It's not much, but it's all we have right now." The Alpha gave a nervous smile, no doubt trying to save face and look at them without cringing. Robin wondered how bad he looked to this woman; this woman who had been nice to them since those Government Officials had thrown them in here. She opened the cell door, closing it behind her, and walking up to the prisoners. "Hope you guys are hungry for peanut butter sandwiches."

"I love peanut butter!" Tempaki giggled, his smile showing the gap of where the missing tooth used to be.

"Does it have grape jelly? I don't like jelly with peanut butter." Denahi announced, eyeing the sandwiches with distaste if it did.

"Before another word comes out of your mouths, what do you say to Officer Montoya?" Robin had taught them manners and his boys were going to show it.

"Thank you Officer Montoya!"

She laughed, "You are very welcome. Now you two get apple juice and your mother gets hot tea. I hope that's alright?" She looked at him, her eyes trying so hard not to look down and her feet from leaving to show those officials a thing or two.

Robin shook his head. "That's fine. Thank you Officer."

"Call me Renee."

"Thank you Renee. I really appreciate what you've done for us."

"I wish it could be more."

Robin sighed. "It's enough for now."

"I was going to bring a first aid kit, but they…"

"I know."

"Sorry."

"Me too."

Silence afflicted the two adults while the two little ones were eating their meals and talking to one another and making funny faces because of the sticky peanut butter. Montoya cleared her throat, trying to rid the uneasy tension from the room. "Father Reilly says Hello and that he is making a few calls. Says he won't stop trying until he can figure something out. The Commissioner is helping too as well as a few others. Even that business woman Miranda Tate has agreed to help you. You got some friends here that have your back just to let you know."

He smiled sadly, giving him some comfort of the good friends he had made in Gotham. How kind of them to go through all this trouble, but it was too late. Their fate had already been decided. Nothing could be done to change that.

"Tell them thank you for us."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes while she locked them up again, her footsteps dragging in the distant away from them. Robin sighed, glancing over to his sons, giving them a soft smile at their childish antics. He took a bite out of his sandwich, lost in his thoughts as he munched away. He set it down and went for his cup of tea, lifting it up…

…to notice a slip of folded paper hiding underneath it.

For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt as if he couldn't breathe as he stared upon it. Slowly, he took the folded sheet and brought it closer to him. He looked over to realize that his boys hadn't notice anything odd and he was grateful for that. He looked over to the bars, making sure no one was watching. It was safe for now. Opening the paper, his eyes widen in shock. The Arabic wording was elegant and refined, the beautiful language of his country staring right at him. The handwriting so familiar to him, from the many letters that he had received over the months that he had been in this country. Letters that meant so much to him and his sons, bringing comfort to them during those lonely days trying to hide who they were. To be normal.

It was a message from his mysterious writer.

_**Show no fear my dear habibi's,**_

_**For the Fire is Rising,**_

_**And I will free you from your prison **_

_**In the daylight hours of tomorrow.**_

Bringing that paper close to his chest, crumpling slightly from his grip, Robin had let out a sigh of relief.

For the first time in over a week… a week of pain…of wrongful imprisonment…he finally felt a bit of hope for them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the morning came Bane had taken over Gotham.

Robin could hear the live broadcast from the cell, the panic and cries ranging from the left over officers that were still in the police precinct and not locked up in those tunnels. The League of Shadows were calmly laying their claim over the city while the convicts and lower class citizens of Gotham were rampaging throughout the entire area; taking everything from clothes, to money, and nearly killing the upper class for their riches. Gunshots could be heard inside the building as cops and the escaped prisoners were battling with one another. Robin was thankful their cell was still locked as his sons huddled in the corner of their cot behind him; scared out of their minds. He was too.

Robin hoped that their mysterious writer was alright.

He also hoped that he would save them in time as well.

The chaos continued for hours outside the building, but not inside. It had become gravely silent, with no sound or movement anywhere. The family of three did not stir from their spots, they just listened…dreading for what unknown dangers were coming next. Dreading what evil might linger afterwards from all the destruction being done to the city. Dreading for what was to become of them.

Suddenly there were voices...

Coming into the police precinct…

Movement and things being thrown or inspected…

Guns clicking…

And heavy footsteps…

Followed by heavy breathing…

That were coming towards _their cell_.

Robin gulped, his eyes narrowing. An Alpha was coming this way.

His Omega instincts were kicking in now, as he stood up blocking his children's view of their cell door. The protective parental urges surging through his body, waiting for his attacker to come near him and his children. Robin maybe small, but he would fight to the death whoever wanted to harm his sons.

The footsteps were slowing down now, as they approached the door. He heard keys jingling, as if the Alpha was looking for the right key to open the cell up. So he could let himself in…

Robin's hands clenched tightly to his sides, eyes glued to those bars, his gaze never wavering. Determination was written all over his face and his stance showed it as well. He would attack head on, his spirit would be invincible as he would fight this intruder.

The Alpha revealed himself…

And a shot of fear sent shivers down his spine.

This Alpha was huge, all powerful, his appearance and scent clearly stated hard core strength. Robin eyes saw all those muscles that were covered up by the tight clothing and armor. A long wool jacket hung over his large form…and his face…

He was wearing a mask.

Bane.

The Masked Man. Bane. Was in his cell.

His heart almost stopped beating, but the Omega was determined. If Bane was here looking to fight him, then he would certainly give him one. It might give his children a chance to escape and run back to the Orphanage before this mercenary would ever touch them.

"Stand down. I have not come here to harm you or your children."

The words and the breathing were mechanical, nothing human sounding on this green earth to Robin's ears, but his eyes…

_Don't believe him, don't believe him, the Alphas that said those exact words harmed you and your babies, don't believe him, don't believe him…_

A gloved hand gripped his shoulder gently.

Robin looked passed that terrifying mask and into its owners haunting gray eyes. They held truth and comfort. No lies, no hatred, just compassion.

"Peace Robin. You have already fought too much. You can rest now." Bane brought his hand and gently cupped Robin's face, soothing his cheek.

He exhaled deeply, allowing himself to breath and closing his eyes. To acknowledge the comfort that was being given to him. Letting him know he was safe. His instincts even told him that. There was no threat coming from this Alpha, though there should be. This man and his army controlled all of Gotham now, letting everything go to Hell in a second and basking in its destruction.

A puzzlement indeed.

The muscular man's kept gazing at him, until his eyes narrowed. His fingers went over to one of the bruises on his face. He glanced over to the children, taking in their appearance and back to Robin. Anger wheezed out as he growled, "This should have not happened at all to any of you." Robin could hear the rage, but he could feel the sorrow that emitted from this larger man. As if he was blaming himself for Robin and his children being beaten. This confused the Omega. Why would this terrorist be angry with himself? He was not the one to strike him and his boys, he was not the one to kick them when they were down on the ground, and burn their skin with sunlight. Why? It didn't make any sense.

"Bane."

The man removed his hand from Robin's face, the younger one feeling a sense of loss of sensation from those large hands…What was wrong with him? He was acting like a flabbergasted young Omega meeting their Alpha crush for the first time. He needed to get his head back into reality and not being thinking such crazy outrageous thoughts.

They turned to see another Alpha standing outside of their cell. He was smaller than Bane, with thick locks of hair and a beard to go with it as well. He too wore armor and brown clothing, the only colorful thing he adorn on his being was a long red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. A rifle was slinged over his shoulder and in his hands he carried headdresses, jackets, and were those gloves?

"Ah Basard thank you." His eyes went back to Robin's. "I hope you don't mind, but we took the initiative of gathering your things before they were stolen from you by those Government vermin. You will need them. It is much too cold for the children and yourself to be out there." Bane picked up the headdresses giving them to Robin. "The sun is very bright today and will harm all of you. You have been hurt enough."

At a loss for words, Robin could only nod and bow his head to these men. He gave the smaller headdresses to his boys and all three of them quickly put them on. Though it took the boys a little longer because they started an argument between them on how to properly put one on, only to stop suddenly from their mother's disapproving glare. They mumbled apologizes while Robin took the jackets and gloves, ignoring the amused looks of the two Alphas. Once they were dressed for the cold climate and harsh rays of the sun, he took both his sons hands and were about to walk out…before Bane stopped them.

"Wait."

From his coat pocket, he took out two black blindfolds. Robin looked at the thick pieces of cloth and back to the man holding them.

"It is for the best that they do not see."

Understanding what the Alpha meant, he bobbed his head and taking the blindfolds he covered up the children's eyes. He was glad that his boys did not protest or argued this time. Once more he took their hands, and slowly followed Bane and the man Basard out of the cell.

What he saw almost made him sick.

Littered all around them were destroyed desks and chairs; smashed TV's and other machinery lying about on the floor or on any other surfaces. Glass shards and wood splinters were scattered everywhere, and he was thankful that the boys were wearing shoes. What disturbed him the most were the few bloody and bludgeoned bodies that were laid on the floor, no movement or breathing coming from any of them. Some were convicts and others police officers. This sight was not uncommon from where Robin was from, but looking at the carnage still made his skin crawl. His grip on his children's tiny hands tightened.

He hoped that Commissioner Gordon and Montoya were alright and not any of these poor souls.

They were heading down a hallway, heading towards to the back of the precinct. Robin was quite glad for that, not wanting to see what the city actually looked like now with her citizens going insane from all the turmoil. The backdoor was opened for them, the sun hitting down on them hard, but not burning them this time. It was actually welcoming in a strange way.

There before them was a black van, already running, with a few other Alpha men waiting for them. They were armed and ready to shoot whoever approached them. Robin hoped it wasn't them that were to be shot. He was proven wrong when Basard opened the back door for them. Robin removed the blindfolds and he and Basard helped them into the car. The Alpha then went to the front seat, while Robin sat down next to his children with the back door still opened.

Bane leaned over to Robin. "I have to check the progress around the city, but it will not take long. My men will take you to our hideout, where you will receive medical attention and stay for the remaining months until this is over. They will keep you safe. If they do not…" He glared at his soldiers, who flinched except for Basard who just looked solemn, but his eyes betrayed him showing a glint of bemusement in them. "…they know what my actions towards them will be." He pulled away, only for Robin to grab his hand. Shock, surprise, and other emotions could be seen in the Mercenary's eyes as he stared into Robin's dark brown eyes. In his native tongue, the young Omega could only say two words.

"Thank you."

_Thank you for saving us. Thank you for taking us away from that horrible cell. Thank you for protecting us. Thank you for keeping me and my children safe when no one else could. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

Bane's eyes soften ever so gently and with such tenderness he squeezed their joined hands together. He spoke softly in their native tongue as well. "I would have come for all of you. Always."

Slowly their hands unclasped, the door shut properly, and soon the car drove off.

* * *

**Well there it is for you. I do hope it was alright, I mean I wrote this while having writers block. Anyway here's to happy writing and more stories from me to come!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
